kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ava
Ava ist eine Schlüsselschwertmeisterin welche in Kingdom Hearts χ vorkommt. Als eine der Foreteller ist sie die Anführerin der Union Vulpes. Aussehen Ava ist eine Teenagerin, deren Gesicht unter einer weißen Fuchsmaske mit blauen Verzierungen verborgen ist. Sie trägt einen rosafarbenen, mit goldenen Stickereien und an der Vorderseite befestigten hellgrünen Edelsteinen, verzierten Kapuzenumhang. Darunter trägt sie eine lange, etwas dunklere Robe und eine gleichfarbige Schärpe, die an einem ebenfalls gleichfarbigen, langärmligen Hemd befestigt ist. Persönlichkeit Ava ist eine sehr offenherzige und fürsorgliche Person, die sich sehr um das Wohl der Welt und ihrer Bewohner sorgt. Diese Sorge geht sogar so weit, dass sie auf eigene Faust loszieht, um nach ihrem Meister zu suchen, da sie sicher ist, er könne den drohenden Krieg abwenden. Als Aced in Kingdom Hearts X Backcover auf Gula losgeht und diesen schwer verletzt, weil er aufgrund seiner Rolle über die Existenz des Verräters im Bilde war, den anderen aber nichts davon erzählt hat, wirft sich Ava todesmutig vor ihren bewusstlosen Freund und schützt ihn mit ihrem eigenen Körper, wodurch sie ihn vor schlimmerem bewahrt. Berichte Bericht auf-/zuklappen Handlung Vor Kingdom Hearts χ Laut Chirithy gehört Ava zu den sechs Schülern des Master of Masters, von dem er selbst erschaffen wurde. Wie auch die anderen Foreteller, erhielt sie ihren Namen von ihrem Lehrer und wurde ebenso wie ihre Mitschüler Ira, Gula, Aced und Invi, von ihm dazu auserwählt, als einer der Foreteller eine Union zu führen und erhielt eine Kopie des Buchs der Prophezeiungen, dass ihr Meister geschaffen hat. Dieses nutzt sie, um sich in Form von Medaillen Kampfkraft aus der Zukunft zu eigen zu machen und somit den von ihrem Meister vorhergesagten Schlüsselschwertkrieg zu verhindern. thumb|left|200px|Der Meister der Meister weist Ava ihre zukünftige Rolle zu. Zu einem nicht näher bekannten Zeitpunkt, lädt ihr Meister sie zu einem Gespräch in seinem Refugium ein. Er bestätigt, dass die Zerstörung der Welt durch den Schlüsselschwertkrieg, wie es auf der letzten Seite seines Buches geschrieben steht, geschehen wird, woraufhin Ava wissen will, ob sie nichts dagegen tun können. Nun kommt der Meister auf Avas spezielle Rolle zu sprechen: Sie soll sich nicht an den Streitigkeiten und Kämpfen beteiligen, sondern statttdessen Schlüsselschwertnutzer mit Potential aus allen Unions versammeln, um sie als sogenannte ,,Dandelions" (eng. Pusteblumen), in die Außenwelt zu entsenden, sobald die Kämpfe ausbrechen, damit die Beschützer des Lichts nicht vollkommen ausgelöscht werden. Ava hegt starke Zweifel, ob sie diese Aufgabe zur Genüge ausfüllen kann, doch ihr Lehrer versichert ihr, dass sie am besten dafür geeignet ist. Als Ava ihre Rolle daraufhin akzeptiert, fügt ihr Meister hinzu, dass sie fünf der Dandelions auswählen muss, welche den Foretellern als Anführer der Unions nachfolgen sollen, wenn der Schlüsselschwertkrieg vorüber ist. Ava will wissen, ob dies wirklich notwendig ist, was ihr Meister bestätigt. Er sagt weiterhin, dass sie den neuen Anführern nichts von der bevorstehenden Zerstörung der Welt erzählen soll, was sie sichtlich verwirrt. Der Meister meint nur, dass ,,die nächste Generation keine tragischen Erinnerungen benötige." Vielmehr sollen sie in einer anderen Welt als dieser eine Zeit ohne Tragödien erfahren. Ava will wissen, ob ihr Lehrer so etwas tatsächlich bewerkstelligen könne, woraufhin er ihr versichert, dass es möglich sei. Anschließend überreicht er ihr eine Liste, auf der die Namen der fünf neuen Anführer stehen, die sie unbedingt zu den Dandelions holen soll. Ava fällt auf, dass ein Name rot eingekreist ist und ihr Meister erklärt, dass er dieses Kind auserwählt habe, um sein Buch zu erben. Er erläutert der verdutzten Ava, dass das Buch der Prophezeiungen zukünftige Welten in der momentanen Welt erschaffe und ohne dies, wären sie nicht länger in der Lage, das zu erleben, was er zuvor erwähnt habe. Ava fragt nun, ob dies nicht gefährlich sei und ihr Lehrer erwidert, dass dies zuträfe, wenn jemand anderes als das auserwählte Kind das Buch lesen würde. Daher müsse sein Besitz geheim gehalten werden. Kingdom Hearts χ Eines Nachts hat der Spieler einen Traum von einem Nightmare Chirithy, in dem Ava mit dem Master of Masters in der Kammer des Foretellers neben Aced, Gula, Invi und Ira zusammenkommt - Chirithy beendet diesen Traum jedoch schnell. Zu einem nicht näher bestimmten Zeitpunkt begegnet Ava Ephemer vor dem Eingang der Kammer der Foreteller. Von hier aus gehen Ava und Ephemer zu einer privateren Umgebung, wo Ava eröffnet, dass sie beabsichtigt, fünf der Dandelions - einschließlich Ephemer - zu wählen, um als Anführer der Unions den Foretellern nachzufolgen, wenn der Schlüsselschwertkrieg vorüber ist. Dies beunruhigt Ephemer sehr, weshalb Ava ihn fragt, ob er sich der Aufgabe gewachsen fühlt. Letztlich nimmt Ephemer seine Rolle an und Ava schickt ihn zu einer anderen Welt in Vorbereitung für das, was kommen wird. Ein paar Tage später trifft Ava den Spieler und Chirithy am Eingang der Kammer der Foreteller, und fragt sie, wer und warum sie dort sind. Anstatt Ava zu antworten, fragt der Spieler, ob sie Ephemer kennt - was sie bestätigt, jedoch weiterhin auf eine Antwort wartet. Der Spieler gibt zu, dass er sie wegen der Gerüchte, dass sie Schlüsselschwertnutzer mit Potenzial versammle, nach ihr gesucht habe. Weiterhin erzählt der Spieler von einen Traum, den er hatte, in dem er Ephemer vor der Kammer sah und dieser ihm sagte, dass er warte. Ava erinnert den Spieler, dass dr Zutritt zur Kammer der Foreteller nicht gestattet sei. Der Spieler sagt dann, dass er sich Sorgen gemacht habe, ob Ephemer in die Auseinandersetzungen hineingezogen wurde, welche die Foreteller in letzter Zeit hatten. Ava vermutet, dass Spieler dachte, dass Ava vielleicht etwas mit Ephemer's Verschwinden zu tun gehabt haben könnte, da sie zusammen gesehen wurden. Der Spieler gibt dies zu, woraufhin Ava den Spieler für seine Ehrlichkeit lobt und sagt dass seine Vermutung nicht weit von der Wahrheit liege. Viel mehr könne sie im Moment jedoch nicht verraten. Dann beschwört Ava ihr Schlüsselschwert und fordert den Spieler heraus, um seine Stärke zu testen. Nach dem Kampf fällt der Spieler zu Boden, und Ava sagt, dass sie viel Potenzial in ihm sieht. Jedoch kann Ava auch die Traurigkeit im Herzen des Spielers sehen und zeigt, dass das Hängen an solchen Dingen auf den Weg der Dunkelheit führt und dass der Spieler einen Weg finden muss, los zulassen, obwohl sie überzeugt ist, dass er es mit Chirithys Hilfe schaffen könne. Danach schickt Ava den Spieler und Chirithy fort und sagt anschließend, dass der Spieler derjenige sei, den Ephemer zuvor erwähnt hat. Nachdem der Spieler nach Hause zurückgekehrt ist, erwähnt Chirithy, wie Aktionsreich ihr Tag war und dass der Spieler wahrscheinlich nie erwartet hätte, gegen einen Foreteller zu kämpfen. Plötzlich erscheint Ava im Zimmer und entschuldigt sich. Überrascht fragt Chirithy, warum sie gekommen ist, doch Ava will wissen, ob Chirithy derjenige gewesen ist, der dem Spieler den Traum von Ephemer gezeigt hat. Chirithy vereint dies, weshalb Ava vermutet, dass es Ephemer selbst gewesen sein könnte. Sie erklärt, dass Ephemer sich weit von der Wahrheit entfernt hat, in einen ungebundenen Zustand gefallen ist und sich in einem anderen Bereich befindet - von wo aus er - wie sie glaubt - versucht, den Spieler zu erreichen. Wenn der Spieler mit Ephemer verbunden ist - auch durch einen Traum - dann bedeutet das, dass der Spieler sich auch diesem Reich nähert - obgleich er den Weg hinuntergeht, den Weg zu ihrem Herzen ist. Ava meint, dass Chirithy den Spieler vor den Alpträumen schützt, damit der Wind ihn weit weg von dort tragen kann, bevor er sie verlässt. Einige Zeit später dringen der Spieler, Skuld und Chirithy auf der Suche nach Ephemer in die Kammer der Foreteller ein, wo sie von Meister Ira entdeckt werden. Dieser erklärt, er habe Ephemer beseitigt, weil er gefährlich gewesen sei. Der Spieler wird daraufhin wütend und kämpft mir Ira, der ihn besiegt. Nun stellt sich zu Überraschung aller jedoch heraus, dass es Meisterin Ava war, die nur vorgab, Ira zu sein. Sie gratuliert dem Spieler von seinen Wunden. Dann bedankt sie sich, dass sie die Stärke der Herzen des Spielers und Skuld sehen durfte. Sie bittet um Verzeihung für ihre Täuschung und erklärt, dass sowohl Meister Ira, als auch die Kammer der Foreteller nur eine Illusion gewesen sind. Als Skuld den Grund dafür erfahren will, erklärt Ava, dass es so sei, wie Ephemer in Skulds Traum sagte: Die Welt neigt sich ihrem Ende entgegen. Wenn dabei jedoch auch alle Schlüsselschwertnutzer vernichtet würden, gäbe es niemanden, der die Dunkelheit bekämpfen könne. Sie erzählt nun, was ihre Aufgabe ist, die sie von ihrem Lehrer erhalten hat und dass jene, die sie erwählt, überleben müssen, für die Welt, die nach dem Ende kommt. Skuld zeigt sich von alledem schockiert und will wissen, was aus Ephemer geworden ist. Ava meint nun, dass er wohl irgendwie erfahren hat, dass mehr hinter den Dingen steckt, als man ihm mitgeteilt hat und er daraufhin angefangen hat, das was man ihm sagt, zu hinterfragen. Er habe nach der Wahrheit gesucht, einfach weil er wusste, dass es eine gab. Aus diesem Grund hat Ava ihn ausgewählt, die Dandelions an ihrer Stelle zu führen. Auf Chirithys Nachfrage, erklärt sie, was es mit den Dandelions auf sich hat. Da sie selbst beim Ende der Welt anwesend sein muss, benötigte sie jemanden, der an ihrer Stelle die Dandelions führt. Sie wählte Ephemer, welcher akzeptierte und von Ava fortgeschickt wurde, um auf das Ende zu warten. Sie wechselt dann das Thema und eröffnet, dass es einen Schlüsselschwertträger gibt, der von der Dunkelheit korrumpiert wurde, was durch jenen Chirithy, den die Freunde zuvor getroffen haben und der ebenfalls korrumpiert war, bewiesen werde. Daher wählt sie nur Träger für die Dandelions aus, die eine starke Immunität gegen die Dunkelheit aufweisen. Aus diesem Grund fragt sie nun auch Skuld und den Spieler, ob sie der Gruppe beitreten wollen. Skuld stimmt sofort zu, doch der Spieler fragt besorgt, was aus denen wird, die nicht ausgewählt wurden. Bedrückt erwidert Ava, dass sie keine Wahl hätten, als im Schlüsselschwertkrieg zu kämpfen. Als Skuld dancah fragt, teilt Ava ihnen ihre Befürchtung mit, dass dieser unausweichlich sei. Der Spieler bittet nun um ein wenig Zeit, um sich zu entscheiden. Ava zeigt sich verständnisvoll und gesteht ihm so viel Zeit zu, wie er benötige. Sie bittat darum, dass das, worüber sie gesprochen haben, nicht weitererzählt wird, was die Freunde ihr versprechen, bevor sie gehen. Während sich die Beziehungen der Unions sich immer mehr verschlechtern, sucht Ava verzweifelt nach ihrem Mitschüler Luxu, der ebenso wie ihr Meister verschwunden ist, von dem sie hofft, er könne den drohenden Keieg aufhalten. Da Luxu nur kurze Zeit vor ihrem Lehrer verschwand, hofft sie, er könne ihr helfen, diesen zu finden. Tatsächlich gelingt es ihr, ihren Mitschüler außerhalb von Daybreak Town aufzuspüren. Sie will von ihm wissen, was er all die Zeit getrieben hat und er erklärt, er habe, gemäß seiner Mission, die er von ihrem Lehrer erhielt, beobachtet. Und nur das. Als Ava fragt, was er damit meint, erwidert er, dass er im Gegensatz zu seinen Mitschülern keine Kopie des Buches der Prophezeiungen erhalten habe. Stattdessen müsse er die Zukunft erleben, die in den Büchern beschrieben wird. Er werde dem Ende der Welt beiwohnen und dann verschwinden. Anschließend stellt er fest, dass Ava den Krieg verhindern will und dies der Grund sei, dass sie nach ihm suche, weil sie hoffe, durch ihn ihren Meister zu finden. Doch dies sei unmöglich, die Welt werde enden. Ava fragt nun, was Luxu ihr vorenthält und dieser verweist auf die fehlende Seite in ihren Büchern, die vorhersagt, was Ava und die anderen Schüler nicht kennen: Die Absichten ihres Meisters. Ava fragt schockiert, ob alles was bisher geschehen ist und was zu der Krise geführt hat, in der sie sich befinden und auch das Ende der Welt, von ihrem Meister beabsichtigt wurde. Luxu erwidert nur, dass sein Auftrag darin besteht, das Geheimnis zu erben. Darum müsse er sicherstellen, dass alles so abläuft, wie es auf der verlorenen Seite steht. Er fügt hinzu, dass ihr Lehrer kein Interesse an der Langlebigkeit der Welt habe. Er selbst werde handeln, wie es ihm aufgetragen wurde und beobachten. Als Ava fragt, was auf der verlorenen Seite steht, doch Luxu antwortet nicht. Daraufhin will sie wissen, ob er hinter allem stecke und der Verräter sei- Luxu ruft nun sein Schlüsselschwert herbei und beantwortet ihre Frage, was dem Spieler jedoch verborgen bleibt. Ava reagiert entsetzt und Luxu bezweifelt, dass sie in der Lage sei, diese Realität aufzuhalten. Ava kann nicht glauben, dass dies Reailität sein soll. Laut Luxu ist genau dies der Grund, warum der Kampf unvermeidlich sei. Er stellt dann die Theorie auf, dass ihr Meister weniger am Schicksal der Welt interessiert war und stattdessen neugierig darauf war, wie seine Schüler die Schlüsselschwerter nutzen würden. va will dies nicht glauben und wirft Luxu vor, die Abischten des Meisters zu seinen Gunsten auszulegen. Sie ist der Meinung, das ihr Lehrer niemals so etwas wollen würde und zieht ihr ebenfalls Schlüsselschwert. Sie greift Luxu an, wodurch eine Schockwelle entsteht, welche die Glocken von Daybreak Town zum läuten bringt. Da dies im Buch der Prophezeiungen als Beginn des Krieges benannt wird, versammeln sich in der Folge die Unions zur Schlacht und es kommt zum Kampf auf dem Schlüsselschwertfriedhof, an dem auch der Spieler teilnimmt und in dessen Verlauf er auch gegen die Foreteller antreten muss, welche ihre Unions in die Schlacht führen. Sollte man sich zu Beginn des Spiels für die Union Vulpes entschieden haben, so trifft man Ava während der Schlacht nicht an. Fertigkeiten :Hauptartikel: Avas Schlüsselschwert Avas Schlüsselschwert besitzt einen goldenen Griff, während der weiß-türkisfarbene Knauf entfernt an zwei zueinander gerichtete buschige Fuchsschweife erinnert. Die Kettensegmente sind in der gleichen Farbe gehalten und an ihrem Ende befindet sich ein rosafarbener Anhänger mit einem Auge der Dunkelheit. Die ebenfalls an Fuchsschweife erinnernde Parrierestange ist in Richtung Hand gekrümmt und blau-grün-gelb-rosa-gestreift. Auf der Parierstange befindet sich eine Verzierung in Form eines gelben Fuchskopfes, mit türkisen Augen. Auch die Klinge erinnert an einen - diesmal lang gestreckten - Fuchsschweif und ist von der Parierstange zur Spitze hin rosa-gelb-grün-blau-gestreift. Der Schlüsselbart ist mit einem Symbol verziert, dass starke Ähnlichkeit mit Terras Gürtelschnale aufweist. Siehe auch * Invi * Gula * Aced * Ira * Luxu * Master of Masters Trivia *Avas Name ist vom lateinischen Wort ''avarita ''abgeleitet, was übersetzt Geiz bedeutet und in der christlichen Lehre für eine der sieben Todsünden steht Weblinks Bemerkungen und Referenzen af:Ava